


Hide Inside Me Tonight

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AKJDJKs, ALSO CONSENT IS IMPORTANT IN ANY RELATIONSHIP, All smut, Consensual Somnophilia, I feel bad for taking so long to write this, M/M, Porn Without Plot, but also a conversation about consent, lo siento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi doesn’t know how he’s managed to get someone as capricious and confusing as Kokichi Ouma. The Ultimate Supreme Leader started to notice him more during their second year at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he hasn’t been the same ever since. Honestly, in the beginning, Shuichi thought it would take a miracle for them to last. But as they proceeded in the most unconventional and strange romance Shuichi has ever seen, it became clear that it wasn’t a lost cause. They were the most unlikely couple, but they somehow managed to make it work.And if there’s one thing he has learned, it is that he should never drink anything when trying to have a conversation with Kokichi.The Ultimate Supreme Leader walks into the dining room, staring at his phone with an incredibly curious expression.“Hey Shumai, wanna look at this kinky list and pick out some new stuff to try out?”***Alternatively Titled: Kokichi indulges Shuichi's strangest and most misunderstood kink





	Hide Inside Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon that hit the nail on the head with one of my favorite (misunderstood) kinks. I can't say this is great since it is mostly unedited, but I am glad you at least gave me a reason to smut.

Shuichi doesn’t know how he’s managed to get someone as capricious and confusing as Kokichi Ouma. The Ultimate Supreme Leader started to notice him more during their second year at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he hasn’t been the same ever since. Honestly, in the beginning, Shuichi thought it would take a miracle for them to last. But as they proceeded in the most unconventional and strange romance Shuichi has ever seen, it became clear that it wasn’t a lost cause. They were the most unlikely couple, but they somehow managed to make it work.

 

And if there’s one thing he has learned, it is that he should never drink anything when trying to have a conversation with Kokichi.

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader walks into the dining room, staring at his phone with an incredibly curious expression.  

 

“Hey Shumai, wanna look at this kinky list and pick out some new stuff to try out?”

 

Shuichi spits out his cold-brew and nearly dies on the spot. Thankfully they are in the comfort of the detective’s apartment and none of Shuichi’s roommates are there.

 

Kokichi simply laughs at his response with an adorably mischievous smile. “Don’t choke!”

 

Shuichi barely manages to make sure he doesn’t _choke and die_ when Kokichi amends his statement—

 

“Unless you’re into that, then at least wait until I’m ready.”

 

Shuichi has enough sense to drag Kokichi back into his room before continuing the conversation.

 

“I guess it won’t hurt to look at it. We might even get some inspiration from it.”

 

The smile that splits Kokichi’s face is a sultry one, full of glee and potential scheming. Still, Shuichi can’t help but indulge his lover. Kokichi has certainly broadened his tastes, so exploring a bit more together could be fun.

 

The petite leader doesn’t have any mercy on him, pretending to not know some of the more obvious kinks just to get Shuichi to laugh and blush. Going down the list is sort of funny, since Shuichi takes just as many opportunities to tease Kokichi back. The kink list is alphabetically sorted and Shuichi laughs at some of the more creative descriptions for kinks in an attempt to fill out all the letters appropriately. (Shuichi sort of wondered what the author would be forced to do for the letter Z. The only thing he could think of was like zap-play, which would be a dorky version of electricity play.)

 

"Somnophila? What the heck is that?"Kokichi stares at Shuichi expectantly, with a tad too much gusto than Shuichi thinks he should.

 

Still, he cannot hide the recognition at the kink and flushes when Kokichi waits for him to explain. He tries to say it in the best way possible, well aware of how controversial the kink was.

 

“Well, in short somnophilia is when someone is aroused by someone is sleeping or unconscious. I believe some also call it _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_.”

 

Kokichi is silent, staring at him with those lovely lilac eyes. He doesn’t even bat an eye at the description, instead opting to stay quiet and asking for more with his eyes.

 

Shuichi can’t help but power through, trying to explain himself better,  “I-It’s sort of misunderstood a lot, so uhm… Yeah!”

 

Those same lilac eyes only continue to scrutinize him, and Shuichi feels like he’s the one being investigated. He realizes that Kokichi probably wasn’t actually asking him for the definition, he seems much more focused on _his reaction_. The fact that Kokichi was not immediately disgusted by one of Shuichi’s deepest darkest fantasies instantly makes his face burn up.

 

_And the thought of Kokichi potentially entertaining this fetish?_

 

His pants begin to feel a bit too tight.

 

Finally, Kokichi shares his thoughts on the matter. “It is a bit weird, huh?”

 

Shuichi can’t help but nod dumbly at the remark, trying desperately to not blow his own cover. It didn’t seem like Kokichi was against it,  but Shuichi would rather not push his luck, he liked the idea of it but knew he would probably never get it fulfilled.

 

“Ooh, I get it now. Sleeping beauty syndrome, so like the fairytale?” Kokichi bats his eyes at Shuichi and it only makes the detective stiffen, “But I mean, we shouldn’t knock it till we try it, right?”

 

Shuichi can’t tell if he should laugh or just stay quiet. Staying quiet would make it utterly obvious the way he felt. But trying to force a reaction would set off Kokichi’s lie detectors and he’d hound him for the truth. Either way, he knew his boyfriend would get it out of him, so maybe he can save face if he just admits it now.

 

Still, it was scary to admit something so personal and something so easily misconstrued. He doesn’t ever want to hurt his partner or make him feel unsafe, but he can’t deny his excitement at getting to explore such a niche kink.

 

“I wouldn’t be against it.”

 

Shuichi figures if he stays in a sort of neutral zone, it won’t immediately ruin him. Kokichi didn’t dismiss the idea immediately, so he shouldn’t either. The detective holds his ground when the supreme leader looks at him with widened eyes—

 

“Really? You’d wanna fuck me while I’m asleep?”

 

Of course, Kokichi can’t be anything but blunt. Still, Shuichi has to be strong.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, given that you were ok with it and that we had put precautions in place.” Shuichi can feel his face flood with embarrassment but he figures that Kokichi hasn’t been scared off yet,  so he can at least know he wouldn’t be dumped immediately.

 

So he’s utterly surprised at the smile that finally returns to his lover’s adorable face.

 

“Wow, I had no idea you were such a badass! You might even be kinkier than Miu!”

 

The stars in Kokichi’s eyes sparkle and Shuichi feels like he’s being burned from the inside out. Shuichi sighs, not affected by the teasing since he was already at his limit, he could only suffer in silence until his body decided he could stop blushing.

 

Kokichi swiftly moves from where he is onto Shuichi’s lap, tilting his face up so they can see each other up close. Shuichi can only watch as Kokichi’s expression melts into something softer—

 

“I think I would want to try it too.”

 

Shuichi is stunned into a stupor. Was this a lie? Or was Kokichi actually being serious? It made the detective’s heart pound hard in his chest.

 

It can’t possibly be a lie, not with how Kokichi was so close to him. But it still didn’t make sense.

 

“Really? Why?” Shuichi searches Kokichi for answers.

 

“You know how I am.” Kokichi tucks some of his hair behind his ear and Shuichi realizes he’s utterly enchanted. The smaller male continues after a moment, locking eyes with him once more, “And usually I would never do this sort of thing at all but…”

 

Shuichi understands completely. He knows how hard it is for Kokichi to be himself, to let himself go and act like he actually wants to. The truth has never been easy for Kokichi, so he knows that he’s asking for so much. He lightly wraps his arms around Kokichi’s waist, patiently waiting for him to finish. He smiles up at him, hoping that it’s reassuring.

 

Gold meets purple and Shuichi feels his heart flutter in his chest.

 

Kokichi takes a big inhale, “I trust you. And… I want to try this because it'll be with you that I'm doing this with.”

 

His eyes say so much more, _I want you to see the real me_ and _I love you enough to try being vulnerable with you._ Shuichi is so glad that he’s learned how to read Kokichi. His mouth may be full of lies but his eyes and body can’t lie nearly as well. Kokichi's hand caresses his cheek and Shuichi leans into it, savoring the touch.

 

Kokichi’s usual bubbliness is built back up in an instant, “Besides! You already know my favorite kink!”

 

Somehow seeing that carefree smile come back on was also nice. Shuichi didn’t want to pressure the other male into thinking he had to bare himself all the time. He liked to think all of Kokichi’s masks were a part of him, and although he loved to see the deepest parts of him, he also loved the playful and sassy sides as well.

 

“Consent.” He breathes out.

 

Kokichi giggles, “Ding ding ding!  We have a winner!”

 

He moves with a flourish,  somehow staying in his lap as he wiggles his hips and flails his arms. It’s all exaggerated and slightly childish, but all Shuichi can think is how much he loves the man on top of him. His heart swells with affection as Kokichi regains himself—

 

“Now how about we plan our kinky little rendezvous?” Kokichi drapes himself back onto Shuichi with a sultry look, and Shuichi feels like he’s being burned alive.

 

It’s times like these he really had his cap again to hide behind.

 

He tries to be confident but knows that they have much to talk about if this was going to become a reality.

 

“Ahh— Sure! Let’s talk.” His heart pounds with excitement at being able to try something so intimate with Kokichi. He can only hope that their talk goes well, but is already wholly thankful for even the chance to talk to Kokichi about his kink seriously.

 

***

 

Despite all their preparations, Shuichi still is nervous.

 

Thankfully for them, Kokichi is the deepest sleeper ever. Shuichi sometimes thinks the little guy could probably sleep through a war if he needed to. The plus side to this is that he probably won't get disrupted even if he takes his time. Although there’s still a hint of doubt that lingers in his heart he still knows better-

 

_He would never intentionally hurt Kokichi._

 

 **_Especially_ ** while in such a vulnerable state. Shuichi and Kokichi knew what they were getting into, even as Shuichi started tucking Kokichi into bed.

 

“Are you… Are you sure you want to do this?” He shakily starts, “You don’t have to indulge this for me or anything.”

 

Kokichi yawns and blinks slowly at him. The fatigue is clear, and he wiggles a bit to get comfortable on his side of the bed.

 

Kokichi rubs his eyes but they both know Kokichi can only fight the fade for so long. “I want to do this. I want to try this with you.”

 

The sleepy male grabs his hand and squeezes it softly. It’s a reassuring gesture that Shuichi nearly melts into.

 

“Just go slow for me, ok? I have everything ready on the side. It’ll just be like regular sex, except that I’ll make you do all the work!”

 

The signature laugh comes out again and Shuichi can’t help but smile at it. He was so in love with this guy he didn’t know if he’ll ever recover. Shuichi finally squeezes back—

 

“Well, if you ever wanna stop you know the drill. Pause to slow down, Beetlejuice for a hard stop and I’ll be on the lookout for you doing anything even remotely like a non-verbal no.”

 

Kokichi nods, allowing Shuichi to take back his hand as he cups Shuichi’s face instead.

 

“Gimme kiss goodnight then.”

 

Shuichi obliges, and the kiss is soft and sweet. Kokichi sighs into it, and the pair simply enjoys the simple contact of their lips. Shuichi doesn’t get how Kokichi always manages to sweep him off his feet with such a simple move, but he does. Kokichi pulls away with a soft _muah_ , and finally settles into bed.

 

“Goodnight Kichi.”

 

“G'night my Beloved!”

 

Shuichi decides to give Kokichi some quiet time, going back into the living room with a couple of papers for school so he can at least be productive while he waits for Kokichi to go to sleep. Really though, the extra work is Kokichi’s idea. Something about not wanting him to overthink things and get too frazzled before their play. Shuichi does indeed focus on the work and manages to tap into his usual workaholic nature to his advantage.

 

It takes him a little under two hours to complete his packet.

 

Once everything is away and Shuichi has made sure that he is prepared for the next morning, he quietly closes the door to his room and starts getting into bed.

 

Kokichi hates sleeping with too many layers on, so he’s sprawled out in bed with only a pair of boxer-briefs. His eclectic tastes certainly show, as even the faint light from his phone Shuichi can still make out the stripes of red and yellow. Furthermore, Kokichi has failed to wrap himself up properly, most likely rolling around or flailing while he was alone in the room. Typical Kokichi, he was both the wildest sleeper on top of being the deepest sleeper ever.

 

Shuichi makes quick work of his own clothes, tossing them all onto the floor except for his boxers. He plugs his phone into the nightstand and lets the glow of the screen flood the room. It only goes so far, but it’s enough to catch Kokichi’s serene face. It’s truly an adorable one.

 

Definitely not picture-perfect though.

 

Kokichi’s face is relaxed, and he’s softly snoring beside him. Thankfully he hasn’t started drooling yet, but even if he was Shuichi would have found it endearing. The male isn’t caught dead without something to cuddle though, as it’s practically a requirement for Kokichi. This time he has an oversized Rilakkuma pillow that is being crushed in his arms as he lays on his side. He looks content, and it only reminds Shuichi about how much trust Kokichi has put into him.

 

He takes a deep breath and crawls onto the bed, managing to spoon his partner without much trouble. Immediately he earns a sigh from Kokichi. Shuichi smiles, it’s a funny thing but Kokichi does seem to be vaguely aware of his presence. Actually, this was a fairly common occurrence, where Kokichi whimpers to be spooned or huffing to spoon him despite being asleep. On top of that, the nights he sometimes has to peel away to use the restroom at night he often hears Kokichi whining as well, that doesn’t stop until he returns from his trip. He’s even been bold enough to try to lace their fingers together while Kokichi is asleep, only to feel him squeeze slightly before keeping a steady hold on his hand.

 

Kokichi leans into him and he savors the warmth of his skin.

 

Such a simple touch already makes Shuichi filled with so much glee and love. Honestly, even this was enough for him. He loved being close to Kokichi, and this ticked every box for him.

 

He swallows thickly as he lightly runs his hands across Kokichi’s bare stomach. It’s slightly soft, but not bad. Kokichi has done his best to keep his physique from high school, but Shuichi knows Kokichi probably still eats too many sweets for his own good. It’s only slightly noticeable, but nothing to be ashamed of. To be honest, it actually made Shuichi happy. He always thought Kokichi skipped lunch too much in high school anyways, and it became clear since Kokichi actually had more energy to do stuff now then he did before.

 

Shuichi nuzzles into the nape of Kokichi’s neck, gently kissing across his neck and shoulders. It’s one of the most sensitive parts of Kokichi’s body, and one of his favorite spots to be kissed. As he hugs the petite male closer, he earns happy little chirps from Kokichi.

 

The detective slowly trails a hand down towards his lover’s groin, lightly feeling out for the soft member hidden behind a layer of cloth. He doesn’t yet dip down under Kokichi’s underwear, but lightly cups the covered flaccid penis to gauge his arousal. More kisses to the nape only get him to throb and earn Shuichi more soft little moans. Kokichi even shifts in his arms, unconsciously pulling his hair to one side to completely expose his neck to Shuichi and tipping his chin towards his chest in hopes of displaying this fact.

 

Shuichi continues his onslaught of feathery-light kisses all across his shoulders and soon he finds Kokichi half-hard in his grasp. He palms him through the fabric, gently trying to coax him into a full erection and lightly grinding his own proud arousal against Kokichi. Kokichi responds more and more to his touch, sighing as he ends up trying to roll onto his back—

Shuichi gently lets go of him, moving just out of the range of Kokichi and allowing him onto his back.

 

Shuichi gives him a moment to get comfortable before returning to caress his lover, letting his hands graze across his torso and thighs before returning his attention to Kokichi’s arousal. It’s almost to full size and Shuichi figures that he should start getting on with it.

 

Shuichi carefully frees Kokichi from his underwear, flushing hard at the way his erection bobs at the motion. He slides it out from under him and even getting to enjoy a handful of ass as he does so. Shuichi only has to maneuver Kokichi when getting his underwear past his thighs, after that he’s able to peel it off easily.

 

Finally, the bright underwear is removed, and Shuichi tosses it into an unknown corner. His briefs join them on the floor and he takes this moment to also spread Kokichi’s legs apart. He only opens them enough for him to get into, but he isn’t sure how well Kokichi will stay in one place. Regardless, he reaches over to the nightstand to pump some lube into his palm. He never thought he’d be thankful for a pump bottle for lube but it’s certainly been one of the best investments of his life. At least, for his sex life.

 

He spreads a generous amount of lube onto his hand, making sure to coat mostly his fingers. Shuichi hopes that it isn’t too cold and even attempts to warm it up by rubbing it between his hands and blowing warm air onto them a couple times. He lightly takes Kokichi’s erection into one hand and begins to outline the puckered hole with the other one. He rubs Kokichi’s dick with slow, gentle strokes with his left hand and carefully is getting Kokichi slick with his right. He dips a finger into Kokichi and goes as slowly as possible. He pushes in and out while trying to be mindful of Kokichi, but it still seems that he is fast asleep. Shuichi carefully adds another finger and gives his partner ample time to adjust before moving. Again, the tight ring around his fingers isn’t too resistant, which seems to be a good sign that he isn’t being too obtrusive. On top of that, Kokichi’s penis has started to leak precum, throbbing in a steady rhythm to his strokes.

 

Shuichi figures a little more stretching can’t hurt and proceeds to continue teasing the warm flesh into relaxation. After a few more minutes of fingering he can’t hold back anymore, wanting to at least feel Kokichi’s warmth on his penis. Shuichi is quick to lube himself up and lines himself up, leaning over Kokichi in a simple missionary position—

 

Shuichi’s heart is hammering so loudly in his ears it’s a wonder that he hasn’t woken Kokichi up with it.

 

He can hear the steady breaths beneath him, a bit saddened that he doesn’t have enough light to see Kokichi. Yet even as eager as he is, he reminds himself of their agreement. Above all, Kokichi comes first. He needs to go as slow as physically possible and make sure to give Kokichi time to adjust. If there's any indication that he's not liking it he's going to stop for the night, even if it means he gets blue balls.

 

Shuichi adjusts his position again so he is leaning on his forearms, only scooching his knees forward enough to start entering Kokichi. He leans forward with the ever-loud pounding of his heart filling up his ears. As soon as the tip of his dick makes contact with Kokichi’s hole he’s already in bliss. It's so inviting, the warmth and lube already inviting him to go in more. He takes a deep breath and begins penetrating Kokichi.

 

It's the sweetest hell he's ever been in.

 

He always has liked and enjoyed anal sex with Kokichi, but somehow having all the trust placed into him really makes it so much more intense. Shuichi can barely handle how amazing it is, his dick throbbing uncontrollably at finally being inside Kokichi. It takes a lot of willpower not to thrust in haphazardly, but he knows it is for best. So far he hasn't heard anything but his partner's breathing and wonders if maybe he should turn on a light or something.

 

He reaches out and taps on his phone to wake it up—

 

The screen bursts with blue light, only illuminating a small area in a bit of a white glow. But it's enough to see Kokichi's face.

 

Kokichi is just as relaxed as before. Angelic even. It makes Shuichi calmer about the whole thing, he would hate to accidentally hurt his beloved.

 

And Shuichi continues his pursuit. Carefully and agonizingly pushing in inch by inch. The more he goes in the more he has to mentally talk to himself about starting slow. Truly a sweet hell, and one that was slowly driving him mad.

 

The soft flesh clenched around him oh so perfectly, and once Shuichi’s balls deep he lets out a soft moan. His breathing has already been worked up to a pant and he's aching for more.

 

Shuichi swallows thickly and blindly reaches to wake up his phone again, watching Kokichi's face as he begins to shallowly thrust. Kokichi doesn't stir, with his rosy lips slightly parted and his eyes shut. Not a worry on his face as he sleeps. Shuichi really loves seeing his lover so relaxed, with those dark lashes fanned over slightly flushed cheeks.

 

His voice dips down into a reverent whisper, full of love, “You're so beautiful… I love you Kokichi.”

 

The confession falls on deaf ears, but it doesn't mean Kokichi doesn't know. Regardless, Shuichi is able to find a slow rhythm to work with, easily rolling his hips and plunging in and out of his lover. The tight hold clenches around him, clamping down whenever he is fully sheathed into his ass. It's warm and slick and Shuichi is losing himself in want.

 

He barely has enough mind to reach down and gently stroke Kokichi's leaking dick, smearing more of his fluids and leftover lube onto the hardened member. He manages to catch Kokichi's face flush more, followed by a soft sigh.

 

Immediately Shuichi eases up on his thrusts, focusing on gently stroking Kokichi. Again, he lights up his phone screen to get a better look—

 

Kokichi's face is flushed, and he seems to be at least vaguely aware of the sensations. He brushes some hair out of Kokichi's face, but still, there doesn't seem to be any pain or signal for him to stop. Shuichi leans over and showers his lover in gentle kisses, scattering them across his face. It feels like he's been buried deep into Kokichi for an eternity now, yet he still somehow hasn't woken Kokichi.

 

Finally, he sighs when he feels Kokichi’s thighs flutter against him. A soft groan followed by a sudden shift makes Shuichi's heart race. Ouma is awake and pulling him closer, his voice soft with need.

 

“God Shumai, I'm so **fucking** _close_.” The tone is sleepy and raspy and said with such intensity that Shuichi shudders at the command.

 

He really does love feisty Kokichi, and he obliges with a kiss and a thrust. In a matter of minutes Kokichi is singing for him, a mess of tired praises and whines. Having sex with Kokichi while he was asleep was great, but he also immensely enjoyed hearing Kokichi moan and respond to his touch. The way Kokichi manages to be so dominant yet loving was certainly one of his favorite things about the little troublemaker.

 

“I love you so much Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi simply bites his shoulder and tries to push back in time with his thrusts. Finally, he can sense it coming with the way Kokichi tightens around his dick even more.

 

“Love you too!” He grinds out, instantly tossing his head back as his body shakes with his orgasm.

 

More than anything else, seeing and feeling Kokichi writhing beneath him and getting off was what Shuichi got off on. And with that condition met, Shuichi follows shortly after, unable to stop the rhythm of his hips as he succumbs to the same white-hot climax. His whole body thrums with pleasure, and Shuichi mashes his lips against Kokichi's sloppily.

 

Once his dick begins to soften he slowly pulls out flopping over onto his side of the bed with a dopey smile. Kokichi is quick to curl up into his side, and the pair basks in the afterglow together.

 

The silence that comes over them is a comfortable one. They share warmth and blankets and Shuichi can be assured that Kokichi is safe and sound. Still, something nags at him internally until he can no longer stand it—

 

“So… what did you think?” Shuichi quietly asks, truly wondering what the petite leader thought of it.

 

“It was actually nice. You are always so good to me, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself when I got up.” Kokichi gives his strange whiny laugh and Shuichi is glad that the darkness masks his blush. “Almost felt like I was gonna get blue balled if you kept teasing me any longer.”

 

Shuichi laughs, and his shoulders relax with relief. Kokichi was really something else— but Shuichi loved him so much. Definitely a keeper.

 

“I'm glad.”

 

Kokichi leans over to kiss him, except he doesn't calculate it right and somehow he ends up catching his jaw instead—

 

“Just know that I would be willing to try it again if you ever wanted to if you give me a heads up.”

 

Scratch that. Only fools fall for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma. Shuichi doesn’t know if he can handle being embarrassed for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave requests for more strange and misunderstood kinks on saioumakinkmeme @ tumblr! ( tread with caution though, there are smutty arts up as well.)


End file.
